


[Podfic] A Spark of Heat

by KatStark



Series: SleepyPercy's Corrupting an Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story - A Spark of Heat - by SleepyPercy</p><p>Sam strips while Dean talks Castiel into giving some orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Spark of Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spark of Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034900) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **ASparkOfHeat.mp3**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j69lkgcak26tfdj/ASparkOfHeat.mp3)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
